runefrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Obtaining 10LP and Marriage
How To Begin? To start you must meet all of the maidens. There are two that you will meet for sure if you follow the storyline. Below you will find how to meet all the maidens: Mist '''- Mist is the girl you followed, she is available from the start. '''Rosetta - Rosetta Mist's childhood friend, she is available from the first shipment (5pm). Eunice - As soon you get the bamboo shoot from Stella, go to the Inn to meet Eunice. Melody '- Once you are on the Whale Island, go to the Cave Depths (Second Cave Area) and meet Melody who will give you a hammer to crush the rock. '''Anette '- When you wake up on the 3rd of Spring, go outside to recieve your mail from Anette. 'Lara '- Today, when you visited Mist she was sick? Don't worry! This means that Lara will come to Trampoli tomorrow so don't worry when you pass out as soon as you get out of your house. 'Selphy '- The next day after Lara moves into Trampoli, a mysterious girl will pass out in front of your house and Raguna (or whatever you named him) will run for help from Lara. You will find out that her name is Selphy and that she will be staying for the night at the clinic. The day after the incident, go to the Rune Archives to say bye bye to any organization that was in there! 'Cinnamon '- On the 7th of the Spring, an old man named Kanno will move into the Clock Tower. From that day onwards talk to him three or four times a day untill he mentions something about his grandaughters coming (he must be in the clock tower). "Wow, Kanno's grandaughters are coming! I better wait for them outside!" And as soon as you leave the clock tower you will have a surprise called Cinnamon Candy falling from the sky! 'Uzuki '- Sometime in the morning on the 11th-12th of Spring, go to the Inn and you will be pushed by a girl called Uzuki (If you think that the person that flys around her all the time is cute/awesome, you are deeply wrong!). '''Bianca - Finally, it's summer! If you wish to meet Bianca, walk throught the Trampoli South District (on summer 2nd) and you will notice a mansion on the right. If you go inside it, you will see a short cutscene with a new mariage candidate! Tabatha '- Tabatha is Bianca's maid and probably her only friend. She moves into Trampoli with her. But be careful! If you wish to make friends with either Bianca or Tabatha, you have to act quick. You have a Monster Barn and a pink Elephant in it (If you do the you'll know what I mean) and check on Bianca everyday on 9am and eventually there will be an Event that tells you that Bianca and Tabatha are staying! '''Iris Blanche (White) '- If you have visited the Whale Island's fin then you have probbably seen where Iris lives - The Tower of Rest. If you wish to meet her then wait untill Rosetta opens her new shop (Materia) and buy seeds of Moondrop flowers from her on the 14th of Spring and plant them in the 3x3 patch of soil in front of the Tower of Rest and on the 15th of Spring talk to Rosetta until she mentions something about Moondrop flowers. Water the flowers everyday and on the 18th of Spring go to the Tower of Rest after 6pm to meet Iris Blanche. '''Iris Noire (Black) - If you follow the main storyline then there is no doubt that you meet Iris Noire. She is being manipulated by Gelwein and locked on the 3rd floor of the Snow Ruins. When you go through the locked doors you will see a short cutscene with another (and last) marriage candidate. You must fight Iris Noire unless you have 4+ LP with Iris Blanche. Choosing the Right one Every girl is different and that makes some girls harder to woo and marry than the others and sometimes you can find a girl to be impossible to court. Most of the girls have special events that requiers different skills at Rune Factory Frontier so some might find that some girls are harder to prepare for marriage than others. With this guide you will be able to find out which girl is perfect for you: Mist - Mist is a girl that requires the storyline to be completed before she is able to get married. This task requires combat skill as, I am sure you know, you have to get through certain enemies. Rosetta - To be able to marry Rosetta, you have to prepare a special item for her and to do that you have to know your way around medicine making and also have your very own lab. Eunice '''- At some point Eunice will ask you what type of girls you like and you have two options: 1. Slim Girls and 2. Chubby girls. If you choose number one, Eunice will go on a diet and will not accept any sweets but when her diet is finished she will start wearing swimming costumes in the winter so you will motivate her to do the thing she always wanted to do. By picking number two Eunice will not go on a diet, will stay chubby, will never wear a swimming costume and will always stay in the shadow of other girls. '''Melody - Melody's task is not a challenge at all. When she reaches 10LP, her bathouse is upgraded and you have at least 1FP with Nolan, Melody will run away and you can find her next to the gate that is opposite the entrance to the Whale Island Fin. You have to fight some goblins but that's easy, right? Anette '- With Anette there is only a period of time but no events so she will be another easy candidate to marry. Whe her LP reaches 7, she will stay in Mist's house for a period of time and when her LP will reach 10, you will be able to marry her! All done! '''Lara '- Get ready for training your pharmacy skills to 20th level if you wish to marry Lara 'Selphy '- Once Selphy's LP reach a certain amount, she will take you somewhere and tell to fight with something and after you have completed the task, Selphy will be ready to marry you. 'Cinnamon '- Did you know that Cinnamon is a magician? Well, once she gains some LP she will start teaching Melody and Lara the use of magic and that will be the marriage requirement. But be prepared! For that to happen you'll need to court Lara, Melody and Cinnamon. The girls can really make a love triangle! '''Uzuki - She will send you down the Lava Ruins to check something for her but it turns out that there is a chest with a key hole that suits the key that Uzuki has. When you report that to her, she will give you the key and tell you to bring her back everything that is in the chest. So you go down the Lava Ruins again, and back up again. After all this running around, Uzuki will marry you (of course only if you want to marry her). Bianca - Apart from the event that makes Bianca and Tabatha stay, there is nothing else you have to do! *phew* Tabatha - Once you have given Francoise to Bianca, Tabatha will stay and if she gains on LP a woman called Minerva will come and stay until Tabatha has 9LP. If Tabatha has 10LP she will send you on a treasure hunt to find 5 gems. You can only find 4 but do not worry, Tabatha will know that one of them was stolen and only after this she will marry you! Iris Blanche/Noire '- To be able to marry ONE of them you have to complete the storyline and gain 10LP with both of Irises. At the ceremony of both Irises joining together to make one again, you will be able to chose whether you wish the Iris to look like Iris Blanche or Iris Noire. Made the decision? So if you have chose which girl you would like to marry in the future (in the game, of course), then you should move onto courting and wooing the girls. To do that you should give them gifts and talk to them everyday, but to do that you first of all have to know what they like! 'Mist Birthday: Fall 1st Easiest Gift: Turnip Favorite Gift: Emery Flower Likes: Steam Bun, Sweet Potato, Cake, Croquette, Seafood Gratin, Four Leaf Clover, Baked Apple Dislikes: Pickled Turnip 'Rosetta' Birthday: Fall 21st Easiest Gift: Strawberry, Baked Potato, Hot Milk Favorite Gift: Cherry Pie Likes: Corn on the Cob, Hot Chocolate, Fried Vegetables, Omelet, Primrose Dislikes: Milk 'Eunice' Birthday: Fall 17th Easiest Gift: Any type of flowers Favorite Gift: Mont Blanc Likes: Flowers, Sweets, etc. Dislikes: Any type of fish 'Melody' Birthday: Spring 11th Easiest Gift: Any colored Spring grass Favorite Gift: Relax Tea Likes: Tea Leaves, Blue Flower Dislikes: Mayonnaise 'Anette' Birthday: Winter 4th Easiest Gift: Milk, Strawberry Favorite Gift: Pumpkin Tart Likes: Chocolate pudding, cheese cake, boiled egg, cherry, curry udon, orange, fried ginbuna. Dislikes: Eggplants 'Lara' Birthday: Winter 1st Easiest Gift: Strawberry Favorite Gift: Chocolate cake Likes: French toast, donut, any jams Dislikes: Vegetable Juice 'Selphy' Birthday: Fall 3rd Easiest Gift: Baked Rice Ball Favorite Gift: Sandwich Likes: Onigiri, Baked Rice Ball, Sandwich Dislikes: Jewels 'Cinnamon' Birthday: Spring 26th Easiest Gift: Fish Favorite Gift: Magic Crystal Likes: Fish, Magic Crystals Dislikes: Cucumbers 'Uzuki' Birthday: Summer 15th Easiest Gift: Fish Favorite Gift: Golden Hairpin Likes: Fish, Hairpins Dislikes: Vegetables 'Bianca' Birthday: Summer 8th Easiest Gift: Talking Favorite Gift: Attention Likes: Francoise Dislikes: Riceball 'Tabatha' Birthday: Fall 12th Easiest Gift: Apple,rice porridge Favorite Gift: Milk Gruel Likes: Mixed Juice, Four Leaf Clover Dislikes: Sashimi 'Iris Blanche and Iris Noire' Birthday: Winter 23rd Easiest Gift: Any Flowers Favorite Gift: Tomato Juice Likes: Tomato juice (in my opinion it's because it looks like blood) Dislikes: Garlic (She is a vampire) Bonus Love Points Some of the girls get Bonus Love points (not full levels) when you do minor things. All these are listed here: Mist - 'Simply till soil on the farm. '''Rosetta -' Don't ship weeds, meet her while she's picking up the shipment (5pm). 'Eunice - '''Cook anything at your house. '''Melody - '''Take a bath at her bath house (costs 10 gold, you can do it only once a day) '''Anette - '''Recieve mail (she can gain 10LP even without trying!) '''Lara - '''If you die or faint, her LP will go down. '''Selphy -' By reading new books. 'Cinnamon -' If you watch constellation events and report back to her. 'Uzuki - '''First time you defeat a boss (once per boss). '''Bianca - '''Simply talk to her. '''Tabatha - '''When you take care of your monsters (what you should do anyway). '''White/Black Iris -' No love point bonus. Simple Tips Below you will find useful and helpful tips about gaining LP: *Do not forget about your farming life! Just because you want to get married dosen't mean your job is done! *Upgrade your house! If you don't have a second floor bedroom extension built, then you can't get the full size bed and if you can't get the full size bed, then you can't get married! *If you decided that you want a baby, buy a baby cot from Lute ASAP because without that your wife won't get pregnant! Me myself, have chosen Melody as she seems cheerful, helpful, knowledgable and kindhearted. Plus ~ She gave me a hammer and helped heal myself! '''Want to know more about the girls you can marry? Click on one from below! Mist Rosetta Eunice Melody Anette Lara Selphy Cinnamon Uzuki Bianca Tabatha ''Iris Black/White'' Category:Guides